


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - F/F Bracket #5 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Drabble, F/F, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I love you when I forget about me: The simple things matter.





	

Caf always appears at Leia's elbow as if by magic.

She'll be waist-deep in bad reports, more condolence letters to write or debt to negotiate the Rebels' way out of with unsavory deals, and then the aroma of hot caf, and sometimes a cloudpuff cake, stirs her from the melancholy.

It takes her weeks to realize that it's not Threepio's doing.

It's Shara.

* * *

Shara is waist-deep into the guts of her A-wing, rewiring a coil and cursing loudly at her burned fingers, when there's a tentative cough behind her and the smell of caf and something sweet.

She turns. 

Leia.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "'I love you when I forget about me."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR LEIA/SHARA IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdj8Ejx0gRCDEOLLMBTRta-IQwaAFzgwDey7Td77H_Pf-5DQQ/viewform)


End file.
